fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkster
Sparkster is the main character from the Rocket Knight series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far Possible Opponents * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) * Shovel Knight * Klonoa Information Background * Age: 17 (during the Genesis games and the SNES spinoff), 32 (during the 2010 reboot) * Species: Opossum * Place of Birth: Kingdom of Zebulos * Height: 2'7" * Weight: Unknown * Alignment: Orderly Good * Profession: Protector of the Kingdom of Zebulos, Farmer (when retired 15 years), Shopkeeper (in Mitsumete Knight), Wrestler (Jikkyou Pro Wrestling '96) Weapons & Equipment * Jetpack: Sparkster's main transportation, allowing him to fly around and bounce off of walls. He can use it's jet blasts to burn anyone yet. * Armor: Helps Sparkster survive intense pressures and damage, despite not covering his face. It also protects him from spells and break them when close to someone affected on them as seen in Sonic the Comic due to it being enchanted. * Mystical Blade: Can fire sonic energy beams and cut through steel and energy easily. * Flame Orb: Puts Sparkster's sword aflame, making his attacks stronger. * Sparkrobo: Sparkster's own mecha modeled after him in Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2. He used this to battle against Axel Gear's mecha in the boxing fight. It can even shoot it's rocket fists to attack enemies. * Sacred Swords: Sparkster can use 6 Sacred Swords to transform into Gold Sparkster, wearing golden armor, becoming more powerful and his jetpack charges faster. Attacks & Techniques * Rocket Burst: Sparkster extends his sword and bursts forward with his jetpack. It can be done in any direction and can bounce off of walls. * Burst Vortex: Sparkster spins in-place for a few seconds with his sword like a buzzsaw. Is able to reflect bombs back at the enemy. * Burst Drill: Similar to the Rocket Burst, except Sparkster spins around like a drill while moving. This does double damage and can destroy weak and destructible walls. * Burst Shot: Sparkster swings his sword, unleashing a large plasma bullet/a small spinning boomerang-shaped projectile that travels a short distance. * Burst Beam: Sparkster shoots a large beam from his sword. He is capable to do this while flying with his jetpack. * Burst Assist: Sparkster hovers in-place to maneuver in mid-air. This can be used to glide in the air. * Rail Spin: While hanging on the rail, Sparkster spins vertically around with his sword. He can attack above and below him while doing so. * Hanging: Sparkster can use his tail to hang onto rails, ropes, wires and tree branches, able to slide them down. Feats & Stats * Can break through steel walls (Strength) * Destroyed the Pig Star, which is capable of destroying worlds (Strength) * Can destroy giant mechs rided by Pig Soldiers (Strength) * Smashed a gemstone which is a source of King Gedol's spells and evil doppelgangers of himself (Strength) * Can use his jetpack to spin so fast to the point where no one's eyes can see him (Speed) * Can reach across gaps in seconds when using Rocket Burst (Speed) * Dodged and reacted to lightning, meteors and laser projectiles (Speed) * Was fine after breaking through steel walls (Durability) * Can survive falling a long height (Durability) * Took hits from the Pig Star, which is capable of destroying worlds (Durability) * Survives and holds onto his sword under intense pressure and altitudes (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Brought down the whole Devotindos Empire and the invading forces of the Wolf Kingdom (Skill) * Protected the Kingdom of Zebulos from Devotindos, the Gedol Empire, Wolf Kingdom, Generalissimo Lioness and Axel Gear (Skill) * Rescued princesses (Sherry, Cherry and Flora) from enemy invaders (Skill) * Prevented Princess Sherry and King Gedol's wedding just in time (Skill; Sonic the Comic) * Defeated his rival Axel Gear multiple times (Skill) * Joined Track & Field Olympics alongside other Konami characters (Skill) * Met Bill Rizer and his fellow soldiers in the alternate ending of Contra: Shattered Soldier (Skill) * Fought against Sophia in Mitsumete Knight and kept a secret shop after finishing the game (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * An enchanted armor makes Sparkster and anyone close to him resist spells (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Always rushes head-on into danger despite being strategic (Fault) * His jetpack can't be used constantly because it depletes fuel that needs to be recharged (Weakness) * A jetpack don't work in extremely cold weather unless it's heated (Weakness) Videos Rocket Knight Adventures (Sega Mega Drive Genesis) - Full Game Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures 2 (Genesis) - Longplay with Gold Sparkster HD SNES Longplay 234 Sparkster Rocket Knight (PC) Longplay Sparkster "Last of the Rocket Knights" - Audio Comic (full-length HD) Contra Shattered Soldier Alternate Ending Mitsumete Knight - Full Sophia Run, 33 48 (Battle VS Sparkster the Rocket Knight, & more) SNES Jikkyou Power Pro Wrestling '96 Max Voltage New International Track & Field Nintendo DS Krazy Kart Racing - English Gallery Rocket Knight - Artwork of Sparkster going to fall from the castle's edge seen in the Japanese manual of Rocket Knight Adventures.png|Artwork of Sparkster going to fall from the castle's edge seen in the Japanese manual of Rocket Knight Adventures Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2.png|Sparkster as he appears in Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Rocket Knight (2010).png|Sparkster as he appears in Rocket Knight (2010) Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in New! International Track & Field.png|Sparkster as he appears in New! International Track & Field Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Sonic the Comic.jpg|Sparkster as he appears in Sonic the Comic Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Contra Shattered Soldier's alternate ending.png|Sparkster as he appears in Contra Shattered Soldier's alternate ending Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Mitsumete Knight.png|Sparkster as he appears in Mitsumete Knight Rocket Knight - Sparkster as he appears in Jikkyou Power Pro Wrestling '96 Max Voltage in his human form.png|Sparkster as he appears in Jikkyou Power Pro Wrestling '96 Max Voltage in his human form. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Home Console Characters Category:1990s Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Rocket Knight Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mecha Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Orderly Good Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Paladin